


Familial

by HappyLeech



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pregnancy, Team Bonding, Team as Family, non-canon timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: In which Ana Amari is pregnant, and takes slow steps to telling her teammates--The timeline for this fic and the timeline that Blizzard gave us don't match and I don't care





	1. Morrison

**Author's Note:**

> I just kinda look at the canon timeline thing from Blizzard and am like ',,,nah'  
> There's going to be at least one chapter per character? Maybe? An they're prolly gonn be short-- sorry!  
> Also I know nothing about the military so idk what I'm really doing

“You’re _what_?!”

Ana elbows Jack in the gut, glad that everyone else was busy listening to one of Reinhardt’s tales of glory. She thinks that maybe, possibly, Lao looks up, but if they do, they don’t seem to care about the conversation in the corner.

Maybe she should have told Gabriel first…but then again, she’s seen how he acts around kids, so maybe not. 

“What part of ‘keep it quiet’ don’t you understand?” she hisses, glaring. “If I wanted everyone to hear about this _now_ , I’d be telling Lindholm, not you.”

Jack laughs, quietly, as he raises his hands in defeat. “Sorry, sorry, it just slipped out. When you said you had news, I wasn’t expecting, well, that.”

“Tell me about it…” Ana grumbles. “It’s not like this was anything I’d planned on, Jackie. I want kids, yeah, but not in the middle of a war. I’m going to be useless to you all soon.”

He pats her on the shoulder, a half-smile on his face. Ana fucking hates that dumbass half-smile. “Have you told anyone else?”

“Just you, so far. Once I can snag Gabo, he’s next. Then…I dunno, Reinhardt? You and Gabe are the only two who need to know about this right now.”

“Who’s the father?” Jack asks it like he doesn’t want to know, and knowing him, he doesn’t. Dumbass is probably worried it’s a fellow soldier. 

“Dunno—some fling I had in London after the mission, or in Eygpt. It’s not really anything I’m worried about right now.”

Jack let out a sigh of relief. “So, no one here, then. Good, that’s…good.”

“I’m not an idiot, Jack, I know better than that. The last thing I need is to get hit with fraternization accusations.” Dumbass, but this time she thinks it fondly. How on earth did he grow up with 6 siblings if he got worried about the small things like that? She can take of herself, after all.

“I understand—“ No, he really didn’t. “—but you’ll have to tell them eventually. Me and Gabe are going to need a reason to put you on desk duty.” 

And there it was, the thing Ana didn’t want to consider at all. Being stuck back at whatever base they’re in, doing grunt work and getting fat and sick and grumpy—

“Hey, it’ll be okay, alright?” It’s not until Jack bumps shoulders with her that Ana realizes she’s got tears of frustration in her eyes, and she shakes her head.

“Yeah.”


	2. Reyes

Ana knows that Gabriel will be louder once she tells him, and she takes the precaution to tell him in his room instead of a public place.

“Okay, what’s up, Amari?” He has the look of a long suffering man on his face, and it takes Ana a minute to realize that he’s expecting a complaint or an issue to be brought up about the next mission. So she laughs at him, waving a hand as he looked beyond indignant. 

“Nothing to do with work, I assure you. I’m p—“ good god, this is the first time she’s actually said the words out loud-- all she said to Jack was that she was going to have a baby, and somehow that didn't sound as real as this does. “I’m pregnant.”

He opens his mouth to say something, then freezes, obviously not sure at all what to say. It’s not often that Ana sees him at a loss for words, and files away the scene in her head.

“Now, before you ask, I already told Jack, because he wasn’t front and center in Reinhardt’s story time. It’s also not the child of anyone in the group, because I’m not that kind of idiot. Some random man from one of our post-mission nights.” Ana scowls. “I’m usually so damn careful too…must have messed something up.”

There’s more silence, but just as Ana moves to check and see if Gabriel has died or passed out with his eyes open, he’s picking her up, jabbering excitedly at her and spinning her around.

“Pregnant!? Oh my god Ana, you’re going to have a baby? How long have you known? How far along are you? I will fight Reinhardt and Jack and everyone else to hold them first I do not care if I need the shotguns—“

Ana shrieks at the sudden trip into the air, wrapping her arms around Gabriel’s neck and letting herself be spun, glad that the higher-ups get nicer rooms, usually with thicker walls.

“Gabo! Please—“ she’s laughing with him now, and pulls away enough to knock a fist against the top of his head. “If you put me down, I’ll tell you what I know, idiot. I should probably tell Jackie this too—all he knows is that I’ve got a parasite.”

He sets her down and heads to the door. “I can’t believe you’re calling my future niece or nephew a parasite, Ana. Be nice to that spawn of Satan or I’ll make sure to tell them every embarrassing thing about you once they’re old enough to appreciate you falling off that table, drunk off your ass a few weeks ago.”

Ana shoves him in the back with a groan. “Just go find Jackie so I can spill all the beans, you al'ahmaq.”

He laughs, because he knows she’s swearing at him, and disappears down the hall as Ana gets all of her info ready to report. 

She’s known for a week, at least, and she’s probably only a month or so along. She’s got an appointment with a doctor in a few days, before they move on again, and there is no way in any hell that Morrison and Reyes are benching her until she’s ready to be benched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what im doing but im doin it!
> 
> * * *
> 
> According to Google, al'ahmaq is asshole in Arabic-- plz correct me if I'm wrong tho!
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
